What Nerds?
by doubletime twins
Summary: Bella and Alice   the most popular girls in school. At Bella's birthday party, they hear the 2 new guys in town are invited. These new guys sound like complete nerds, they make fun of them before the party, but how will things change when they meet them?
1. Chapter 1 Happy Birthday!

**So here's the new story. I kind of got some of my idea for this from the show the lying don't worry, this is not going to follow the show. Umm. I was just sitting around, doing nothing (what I do best) and this idea popped in my head. So I'm starting to like this story already, and I hope you guys do to.**

**Chapter 1**

**Happy Birthday!**

"Bella. Wake up." My mom said from the doorway. I rolled over to face her. She was standing in the doorway with my dad and sister, dad was holding a tray of breakfast foods. "Happy birthday baby." she walked over and kissed my head. Dad set the tray in front of me.

"Breakfast in bed, we made your favorites" he said. Rose sat down on my bed.

"You're the same age as me again." She said. I laughed. Rose was 5 months older than me. Weird I know. We were both adopted, they adopted Rose first, when she was only a few days old. They adopted me when I was 2. We didn't always get along, naturally being sisters and everything, but most of the time we were best friends.

My parents were amazing, they gave me anything I wanted. We had a big house, never had to worry about not having the things we need. Life was pretty great.

"Alright hun, make a wish." Mom said, she lit the candle in my pancake. I made a wish and blew out the flame. They clapped. "Alright, we'll let you eat in piece. Happy birthday"

"Mom, you already said that."

"I know, I just can't believe my baby is 17 already." She looked ready to cry.

"Come on dear, let's let Bella eat alone." Dad grabbed her hand and they walked out the door. I ate my breakfast, then got up and stretched. After showering and getting dressed I went to the kitchen where everyone was.

"Ready to go?" Dad asked.

"Yep."

"Alright, I'll see you at your party tonight. Love you baby" Mom said. I hugged her then headed outside, Rose was waiting at the car. Dad had just left.

"There you are, god, could you be any slower?"

"Hush, its my birthday. I can be as slow as I want."

"Maybe in your head. But I don't think the school would like us showing up late, and I don't think that 'its my birthday' is a very good excuse."

"Ok geez, calm yourself." I said as I got in the car.

We pulled into the school parking lot 10 minutes later. It was pretty crowded, but there was still about 10 minutes until first bell rang. I got out of the car and started walking towards the school, Rose had gone off to find her boyfriend.

"BELLAAAA!' I heard my best friend's voice squeal.

"ALIIIII!" I spun around as she ran up and hugged me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she screamed. "Here's your first present. Go ahead, open it!" she giggled, handing me the bag. She started jumping up and down as I opened the bag. Inside was a tiara and a pink ribbon that said birthday girl.

"Ali, we aren't 7." I said placing the tiara on my head.

"I know, but they're so cute. And they go perfect with your outfit. I'm such a good influence on you." She laughed, I pinned the ribbon to my shirt and we walked into the school. She was right about the influence on me, before I met her in 4th grade, I dressed horribly, but she helped me fix that. Now we were always the best dressed in school.

Everyone was saying happy birthday to me as I walked through the halls. What can I say? Me and Rose were pretty popular in this town.

I walked into first period and sat down in my seat as the bell rang.

"Good morning class. Happy birthday Bella." my teacher said. I blushed.

Lunch finally rolled around, I walked in and sat at my table. Me and my friends have sat there since freshman year. (grade 9, first year of high school) Alice and Rose were already there. I sat down in my seat.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked. Emmett was Rose's boyfriend.

"He went to get food." She replied. Rose and Emmett were both seniors (grade 12, last year of high school) they've been together since 8th grade.

"Speaking of food, I'll be right back." Alice got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"There's the birthday girl" I heard Emmett's voice from behind me. He came around the table and set his tray down. It was piled high with food. "Happy birthday Bella" he came around the table and hugged me. "Can't wait for your party tonight. It better be good."

"Oh please, mom and dad have been planning this since July. It will be more than good" Rose said. It was true. Mom and dad always spent forever planning our birthday parties. They'd start planning mine around the beginning of July since my birthday is in September, and they'd begin planning Rose's in February.

Alice came back a few minutes later with a box of mini cupcakes. They had rainbow frosting and each had a little ring with the number 17 in it. She set the cupcakes in front of me then started signing.

"Happy birthday to you" then Emmett and Rose joined in.

"Happy birthday to you" then almost everyone was singing.

"Happy birthday, dear Bella,

Happy birthday to you"

"Alright, make a wish, I don't have any candles, so you'll have to pretend." Alice laughed. I made a wish then pretended to blow out the candles. We passed out the cupcakes to my closest friends.

"I cannot wait for your party Bella! Its going to be so much fun!" Alice squealed as we walked into my house. It was 3 o'clock now and the party started at 6.

"I know, I can't wait to see what mom and dad planned this year."

"They're the best party planners ever!" We walked into my room and laying across my bed was a black bag, and I knew exactly what it was, my party dress. Mom always bought me a dress to wear to my party.

"Your dress!" Alice yelled. I unzipped the bag. It was beautiful. "Wow, your mom always gets you the best clothes."

"I know"

"Well come one, lets start getting ready for this party!" I picked up the dress and set it in the closet then went to the bathroom to start getting ready.

About 2 hours later I was pulling the dress on, Alice was doing her make up.

"Umm. Bella?"

"Yea?"

"I hope you don't mind, but umm, my moms friend's family just moved in to town, and mom kinda invited her sons to the party, I guess you mom, mine and her were all friends when they were little."

"Its fine." I sat down on my little seat and stared at my shoes trying to deicide on a pair.

"Ok, just thought I'd tell ya ahead of time."

"Thanks, hey, have you seen them yet?"

"No, but their names are Edward and Jasper."

"Nerd names."

"That's what I thought. Oh my god, what if they're super nerdy?"

"They probably are." I said as I pulled on my shoes.

"Ew, what if they try to be friends with us. Ew." I laughed.

"I know, we just gotta make sure we stay away from them." I grabbed Alice's hand. "Let's go make our appearance." I turned off the light as we walked out of the closet and then outside to my car. We pulled up to the party.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone screamed as we walked through the doors. It was amazing. Balloons fell from the ceiling, there had to be like 5000. Mom and dad ran up to me.

"Happy birthday baby!" Mom yelled over the music. She hugged me, then dad.

"I can't believe this, it's amazing!"

"Glad you like it honey" Dad said. "Now, you go out and party with your friends."

I went around and danced with people for a while. Me and Alice were standing by the food table when mom walked up to me.

"How's the party girls?"

"Amazing" We both said at the same time, we looked at each other and laughed.

"Glad to hear, hey come here, I want you to meet some people. BOYS!" mom yelled. I turned to Alice, she had the same look I did, we were about to run when 2 god like guys walked up. "Girls, I'd like you to meet Edward and Jasper."

I looked back at Alice, she looked as shocked as I did.


	2. Chapter 2 Letter and Losers

**Hey guys, so I don't know if you noticed this or not, but everyone is gonna be different then the way they are in the book. I'm making the girls kinda rich girl stereotype. Umm just because, its fun to write and I think its fit's the story better.**

**Chapter 2**

**Letter and Losers**

I looked back at Alice, she looked as shocked as I did.

They were both tall, but Jasper was a bit taller. They both had blond hair, but Edward's was a bit darker.

"Hello girls" Jasper said.

"Hi, I'm Alice and this is my best friend Bella."

"Alright everybody! Let's get the birthday girl up here!" I heard my dad's voice say. He was standing up on the mini stage. I walked over to it, Alice behind me.

"Happy birthday Bella." dad said as a guy in an apron brought out my birthday cake. It was huge. It was black and white zebra stripes and had HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY BELLAA written in pink letters. There was a little silver crown in the corner and 17 tall neon candles.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR BELLAA_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" _Everyone sung. I blew out my candles, then hugged my dad.

"It's perfect dad! I love it!" the guy in the apron cut me a piece and gave me the crown. I ate my cake and spent the rest of the night dancing with Alice and Rose and some other friends.

Alice came to stay at my house that night.

"Hey so what'd you think about Edward and Jasper?" Alice asked handing me a bowl of ice cream. We had already changed and were sitting in my room watching TV.

"You'd have to blind to think they're not hot." I said.

"I know."

"But they're still nerds. I mean, did you see the way they were dressed?"

"I know, it was like ugly threw up on their clothes." Alice laughed.

"I'm glad dad brought out the cake, I mean, they're hot and everything, but imagine if someone saw us talking?"

"I know. Oh my god, my mom is dragging me over to their house tomorrow."

"Tell her you don't wanna go."

"I did, but she was all like, you have to, because it's the nice thing to do. Ugh!"

"That's so unfair. She shouldn't make you go."

"I said that to, but she was all like I'm your mother and you're going whether you want to or not. She's so annoying."

"Well hey, maybe you can find some stuff out about them, like maybe see what they like and stuff"

"Why would I do that?"

"Well because they're hot and maybe we can figure out if they're like super nerdy, or if they just dress nerdy. Because if its just the way they dress, we can totally fix that."

"Why didn't I think of that? You're so smart!"

"I know"

"Girls, we're going to bed. See you in the morning." mom said. She and dad came and gave me a hug then left.

We stayed up a while longer and went to bed around 3. I woke up to Alice jumping on my bed the next morning, well it was 11 be that's still morning.

"What?"

"My mom just called, she said she'll be here in like 20 minutes. I need to borrow some clothes." I got up and we went to my closet.

"What do you want?"

"Umm.. I don't know. Isn't this mine?" She held out a pink sweater.

"I have no idea. Might be, wear it anyway. Oh and these" I tossed her a white skirt. She went to the bathroom to get ready. I went back into my room, pulled on my slippers and went downstairs to get something to eat.

"How do I look?" Alice asked as she hopped off the last step.

"Amazing! Like always!" she walked over to wear I was and took a drink of my juice. A horn beeped outside. "That's mom, I'll text ya later!" she hugged me and ran out the front door. I continued eating my breakfast, or lunch, whatever it is.

Rose walked in the front door as I put my plate in the sink.

"Hey sis. It's about time you woke up." she said.

"hey! It's only 11! I didn't sleep in that late."

"You would've if Alice didn't wake you up."

"How'd you know that?"

"Saw her getting in her mom's car. Anyways, mom and dad are bringing your birthday presents home. They'll be home in a bit."

"Ok, hey where've you been?"

"I was over Emmett's house, but then he had to leave for football practice. Soo I saw you and Alice talking to those 2 new guys."

"Oh my god, they're total nerds."

"No way!"

"Yea! They're names are Edward and Jasper."

"Ew"

"I know, and did you see the way they were dressed?"

"I was wondering about that, but I figured that was they're dressing up for your party."

"Ew, anyways, Alice's mom is dragging her over there today because I guess they're parents were friends when they were younger, but she's gonna find some things out about them."

"Smart idea."

"I know. Hey wanna go to the mall?"

"Yes! I saw these shoes that just came out. Oh my god, I have to have them, they're so cute!"

"Alright, give me a few to change and we'll go."

I went upstairs, showered changed and then headed to the mall with rose. We walked around buying stuff, and looking at different stores. I bought 4 new dresses, 3 pairs of pants, 2 shirts, and a new coat. Rose bought about 7 pairs of shoes. I know, my birthday was yesterday and I'm already out buying new things, but hey a girl needs her clothes.

We got home around 3. Mom and dad were in the kitchen.

"Hi girls." dad said.

"Hi dad"

"I'm gonna start dinner, are any of your friends gonna be here?" mom asked.

"Alice will be."

"And Emmett to"

"Alright, oh and Bella, this came in the mail for you." mom said handing me a letter.

"Who's it from?"

"I don't know. It didn't have a return address and I didn't wanna open it." I took the letter and went upstairs. I opened it to find a card. It was simple, pink and said happy birthday on the front. I opened the card a picture fell out. It was of a woman holding a baby. The woman was beautiful, she had long red brown hair, and blue eyes. She looked so young. I read what was written on the card.

_Dear Bella,_

_Happy birthday my beautiful baby. 17 years ago I gave you up for adoption. That picture was taken by your parents right before I handed you over to them. I don't know how much you know about me, but I loved you so much. Which is why I gave you to your parents. I was 16 when I had you, I had no money and no job, I was single, there was no way I could care for you and give you the life you deserve. Your parents have been sending me pictures every year, which I thank them for. Your so beautiful, and I'm so happy for you. _

_Love, Renee _

_I smiled. I knew I was adopted, but my parents never really talked about my mom. At least now I know something about her. I took the picture and the card and stapled them to my bulletin board where I kept all my favorite pictures._

_I went downstairs._

"_So who was the letter from?" Mom asked. I sat down next to her on the couch._

"_It was from my birth mom, she sent my a letter saying how much she loved me and told me why she gave me to you guys and that you guys sent her pictures of me every year. She sent me a picture to, the one of her holding me. I love you guys"_

"_Aw, baby, we love you more than you could ever imagine. And you don't know how many times a day I thank her for giving us you." she kissed my head._

"_Mom, can I ask something?"_

"_Of course baby."_

"_What was she like?"_

"_Well, I didn't get to know her very much. But from what I did, I can tell you that you are so much like her. Very sweet, kind, smart, beautiful."_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course." Alice walked in the door and ran over to me. "Well girls, I'm going to go start dinner."_

"_Alright mom, we'll be upstairs." we ran up the stairs, Alice jumped on my bed, I shut the door behind me and went over and sat down._

"_You will not believe it." She said._

"_What?"_

"_Ok so my mom and their mom went to the living room to talk and catch up or whatever, so their mom made the boys give me a tour of the house. They're both like super nerdy. Jasper, he's into history, and I mean like really into it. He has all these history books and books about war and pictures of people from like the 1800s."_

"_Ew, is it even possible for some one to like history that much, I don't think our history teacher even likes it that much."_

"_I know! That's what I thought. And get this, Edward is really into music, but not the good kind. He likes classical. And he like knows everything there is to do with it! Like he knows all the musicians and how to play it and like the history of these peoples lives. What are their parents teaching them. They even showed me their schedules for school, they have all advanced classes. I mean legit, every class is the highest level we're allowed to take. I don't think anyone is our school is like that."_

"_What losers. Do they even have a social life?"_

"_Probably not, and get this, they didn't even say anything about my outfit!"_


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner with the Cullens:Part1

**Hey guys, I know, it's been forever. But I've been on Christmas break since the 23 and its been kinda crazy, we were supposed to go back to school today, but there was a really bad snow storm and school was canceled. But I wrote this today. Don't worry, I'll be back to writing on Mondays, starting Monday.**

**Chapter 3**

**Dinner with the Cullens: Part 1**

THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE VERY OUT OF CHARACTER. (just thought I'd through that in, in case some of you hadn't realized yet, or were confused, but don't worry. I think you'll be happy with the way this turns out)

"Bella, for the third time, get up, your going to be late for school." mom said. I crawled out of bed and went to the closet. I grabbed some clothes, showered, did my make up, got some shoes and went downstairs.

"Finally, I was gong to eat your pancakes in you took any longer" Dad said. I glanced at him as I sat down.

"Rose already left, but she told me to give you this." mom handed me a folded up piece of paper.

_Sorry, but I had to get to school early, Emmett needed to talk to me. _

I rolled my eyes and strapped my shoes onto me feet, then ate as quickly as possible. I handed mom my plate and stood up to leave.

"Oh Bella," Mom said. "Remember the Cullen boys? They were at your party, well we're having dinner at their house tonight, and your going, so you need to be here by 5. And if you aren't, I'm taking your car away."

"But mom!"

"Hey! Don't yell at me. Now get going, your going to be late." mom said. I stomped out to the foyer, grabbed my bag and went out to my car.

I pulled into the parking lot and into my usual parking spot, Alice was already there.

"Hey babe! You wanna head to the mall with me after school?"

"Sure, but I have to be home by 5. My stupid parents are making me go to the Cullen's house for dinner."

"Are you serious?"

"That's what I thought, but they said if I don't they'll take my car away, and I just got it back."

"That's so uncool." we stopped at my locker then headed over to hers. But we were stopped before we got there.

"Hi, your Bella right?" a guy said, I glanced up at his face. Edward. Alice continued walking, I glared at her back, but she didn't notice.

"Yea, why?"

"Um, I'm Edward, I was at your party" he said. He sounded nervous.

"I know, now what do you need?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping you could tell me where my first class is. I'm sorry, I just don't know many people and I'm a bit lost, the lady in the office only had one map and my brother took it." he was rambling. I grabbed his schedule from his hand.

"Turn left at the end of the hall, it'll be the 4th door on the right." I handed him his schedule back then turned to go around him.

"Thanks." I heard Edward yell as I walked away. Alice was already at her locker.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"He wanted to know where his first class was. Why did you leave me alone with him?"

"I needed to get to my locker, it was an emergency."

"Shut up, no it wasn't."

"Ok, so maybe I didn't wanna talk to him."

"I guessed that. Anyways he spoke like it was his first time talking to a girl."

"Maybe it was. What if he was like super uncool at his old school, so he decided he'd become best friends with the popular girl."

"Don't be stupid Alice. And besides, if that was true, he still wouldn't get anywhere dressed like that." I laughed as we headed off to first period.

Lunch finally rolled around and I headed to the cafeteria. Alice and Rose were standing at our table.

"Good to see you actually made it to school." Rose said as I walked up to the table.

"Shut up, hey did mom tell you that we're having dinner at the Cullen's tonight?"

"Yea. Figures, they're always dragging us to their old friends houses, and trying to make us friends with their kids. Its like hello, I can make my own friends."

"I know, and did she threaten you with taking away your car?"

"No, but she said that she wouldn't let me see Emmett."

As she said his name, he returned to the table with a tray piled high with food. Alice, Rose, and I each grabbed something off it.

"Hey, ladies, this is my food." he said while stuffing his face. I pulled out some homework and set it on the table as I ate my apple.

"Since when do you do homework?" Alice asked.

"Since I'm failing."

"That sucks." she said. I tried working on it, but I had no idea what I was doing. I paid attention most of the time in class, and I made sure I got all the notes, but I was still clueless.

"Hey Alice, do you know how to do this?" I asked. She grabbed my paper and slid it so she could see it.

"Sorry babe, but I'm not in that class, I'm in the math class below you, remember?"

I groaned and laid my head down on the table. If there was one thing I knew, its that I was screwed.

I got home from school a few minutes before 5.

"Just let me take these upstairs and we can leave." I said, running past my mom, dad, and sister. I threw my bags on my bed and ran back downstairs. I got in the backseat with Rose.

"So what'd you get at the mall?"

"Just a few things."

"Girls, now I know that you don't know these people. But they have kindly invited us to their house for dinner, and I do not want a repeat of what happened last time we were invited to some one's house that you didn't know. You will be polite, use your manners, and actually speak to these people. And if you don't, you'll be grounded, for a month, meaning go to school, then home, no trips to the mall, or dates, or anything like that, understand?" Mom said.

"Yes mom" we both said as we pulled into their driveway.

They lived in a nice house, it was grey, but about the same size as ours, flowers lined the walk way to their front door. There was a swing sitting on the porch and a small table beside it. The grass was perfectly cut, and there wasn't a thing out of place. I got out of the car and followed my parents up the walk way. Dad rung the door bell.

A woman answered the door. She looked like she was in her late 30s maybe early 402. She was wearing a light green dress, with a white apron around her waist.

"Esme, its so nice to see you" mom said, reaching out to hug her.

"Hi sweetie, I can't believe how long its been. And Phil, its great to see you too." Esme said.

"Thank you, and these are my daughters, This is Rosalie, and this is Bella" dad said. I shook her hand.

"Alright, well dinner is almost done, Carlisle is in the living room, through there, you can wait there, and the boys are in the basement, girls you can follow me, I'll show you." I stood there and my parents walked past.

"Be nice" mom whispered and she followed dad into the Cullen's living room. I walked behind Rose and Esme. We walked through a fancy dining room and into the kitchen, she opened a door.

"Alright girls, they're downstairs, I'll call down when dinner is ready." she said. I nodded and followed rose down the stairs.

The basement was ok, it was a finished basement. There was a big screen tv on the wall and a large couch, and recliner. There was a coffee table piled with snacks and empty pop cans. There was a table by the tv that held several video game systems and a large bookshelf full of games.

"Hi Bella." Edward said. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi." Rose elbowed my side. "Um, this is my sister Rose, I don't know if you've met her."

"Hi Rose." Edward said.

Jasper stood up. "I'm Jasper." we said hello, then stood awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Well ladies, we can sit." Jasper said gesturing towards the couch. I sat down on the end, Rose sat beside me, Edward sat on the other side and Jasper sat on the recliner.

"So Bella, I've seen you around school, but your not in any of my classes. What grade are you in?" Jasper asked.

"I'm a junior, and you?"

"I'm a senior."

"Hey me to." Rose said.

"I'm a junior to" Edward said.

"Oh yea, your in my English class right?" I said. He nodded.

"You walked into class late."

"?Yea, happens sometimes." I shrugged. We continued small talk for a few minutes until Esme called us upstairs for dinner. I sat down beside Rose who was beside Jasper. Our parents sat across from us.


	4. Chapter 4 Dinner with the Cullens:Part2

**So, here's the next chapter. Umm… I really need a name for the mom! p**

**Chapter 4**

**Dinner with the Cullens: Part 2**

"So kids, how was school? Do you have any classes together?" Carlisle asked. I glanced at Rose, she gave me the same look. Edward spoke first.

"Bella and I are in the same English and science class." I gave him a questioning look. I didn't see him in science.

"That's nice. What about you Jasper? Do you and Rosalie have any classes together?" Rose spoke before Jasper could say anything.

"Oh, call me Rose. And no, I don't think we do." Jasper shook his head.

"Well that's ok."

Edward noticed the odd look I was giving him.

'_What?' _he said quietly.

'_Your in my science class?'_

'_Yea, you might've noticed if you were on time and didn't spend the entire class texting'_

"Kids, it's rude to whisper at the table, now would you like to tell us what you were talking about?" his mom said. I gave him a looking, hoping he'd get that I didn't want him say what he just said to me in front of my parents.

"Oh, Bella just asked what the homework was in science."

"Well that's nice. But sweetie, you could've just said it out loud, you didn't have to whisper." Esme said. I nodded and looked down at my plate. _Could this be any more awkward?_

"Alright kids, we're gonna go into the living room if you need us. Boys, behave" Esme said.

"Girls, you too" Mom said, then followed Esme into the living room. I rolled my eyes, then followed the others back downstairs. They seemed to spend a lot of time there. I sat down on the couch and pulled out my notebook and a pencil. I opened my notebook to the page I was doing my work on, and set the worksheet beside it.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"Math homework."

"Ahh." She leaned back on the couch. I continued working on what I was doing, but it kept proving difficult. I kept erasing and starting over, but I still had no idea what I was doing.

"Need some help?" Edward asked. He sat down beside me.

"Can you do this?" I showed him the paper. He looked at it and nodded.

"Yea, I took this class last year."

He starting explaining it, and helping me with the problems, I was starting to figure out what I was doing. I had the entire assignment one within a half hour.

"Thank you so much. I probably would've ended up staying up the whole night and still not get it done." I said as I put my stuff away.

"No problem." He said. I watched as he slid away from me. He wasn't actually that bad looking, He dressed in a nerdy awkward way, but it almost made him cute. Almost.

"Oh, and do we actually have science homework?" I asked. If we did then I was in screwed.

"Nah"

"Oh thank god." I let out a sigh of relief. He laughed. I glared at him, then noticed a certain game on the bookshelf behind him.

"Hey Rose, look what game they have." I got up and walked over, picked it up ad held it up for her to see.

"Oh my god." She laughed.

"You guys play that?" Jasper asked. He sounded shocked.

"Yea well, my boyfriend made us play it with him one day. Bella and I both beat him the first game so he freaked out and made us play it all day until he beat us." She explained.

"Well then. I'm guessing you're pretty good then."

"I'd say a little better than pretty good." Rose said setting the game back on the shelf.

"I don't know if I believe you, you might have to prove your skills sometime."

"I don't know if my boyfriend would like that."

"He could come to. Who is he anyway?"

"Emmett. Umm.. He's really tall, short dark hair, blue eyes, loud. He wore his football jersey today. Number 33." she said, describing Emmett.

"Oh, I talked to him today. He seemed ok."

They continued their conversation, but I kinda tuned out.

"So, I didn't picture you as much of a video gamer." Edward said.

"I'm really not. I only really play when Emmett asks me to, which isn't to often, because I suck at almost every game. So I usually watch, or go somewhere with my friend Alice."

"She came to my house over the weekend, right?" I nodded. "She was kinda quiet."

"Alice, quiet?" I laughed. He gave me this look, I realized he was serious. "Oh god, Alice is naturally very loud and has a lot of energy. She's not shy or anything. She was just kinda annoyed at her mom that day." I explained.

"I think I get it, the whole parents dragging you to their friend's house, hoping you'll be friends with their kids kinda deal." I nodded. "My parents have one it to me and Jazz a few times."

We kept talking about random things for a while. Then finally Esme called down telling us that mom and dad were ready to leave. We said goodbye, I grabbed my bag and headed upstairs to where mom and dad we standing.

"Thanks again for dinner Esme." mom said.

"Oh it wasn't a problem. We'll have to do this again sometime. Maybe we can get Mary and her daughter to come to." She reached out and gave mom a hug. I followed Rose outside and stood on the porch. Mom and dad followed us out and we went to the car.

"I had a good time, did you girls?" Dad asked.

"It was ok." Rose said.

"And Bella?"

"Fine." I said, pulling out my phone.

"Well thank you for behaving. We all had a very nice time." mom said. I rolled my eyes and texted Alice.

_Going home, what u doing?_

**Cleaning my room. How was dinner with the Cullen's**

_That sounds like fun_. _It was ok I guess, kinda awkward._

**I bet. Hey call me once u get home**

_Ok_

_A few minutes later we got home, I dropped off my bag, then took a quick shower before grabbing my phone and calling Alice. I flopped across my bed as I waited for her to answer_

"_Hello" I heard her voice say._

"_Hey"_

"_Took you long enough, did your parents get lost coming home?"_

"_No. I took a shower, why did yours?"_

"_Yes, my mom is so dumb when it comes to directions." I laughed._

"_I know, so what'd you want?"_

"_I want you to tell me how it went. Did you find anything out about them?"_

"_Well, kinda, I found out that Edward is also in my science class. And that Jasper is a senior. Umm, I didn't find out to much about them really."_

"_Alright, so what happened. Tell me everything." I could hear her moving around on the other end._

"_Well, we got there and Ms. Cullen had us go downstairs with the boys. It was really awkward. Then we got to dinner, and that was even more awkward, that was when I found out Edward was in my science class. so then I asked him if he really was and he said yea and that I'd notice if I would get to class on time and pay attention."_

"_What a jerk."_

"_I know, but then Ms. Cullen asked what we were whispering about, and he said that I was asking what the homework was. And then she was all like well sweetie you could've just said it out loud, you didn't have to whisper. Then after dinner we had to go back downstairs. So I figured I'd work on my homework and try to get that done. But I was still having trouble, so Edward came over looked at it and said that he took that class last year and that he could help. And he did, I actually got my homework done."_

"_Wow Bella."_

"_I know! Then after that I saw a game that me and Rose played and we talked about that for a few, then I accidentally brought up you, so we talked about you, and then it got kinda awkward again. But a few minutes later we left."_

"_That's it?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Well god your boring. So now that you've been to their house what do you think of them?" _

"_They're still kinda nerdy, and awkward, but I'm glad that he helped me."_

"_Maybe you should have him help you with your homework all the time, you'd defiantly pass."_

"_Maybe I should."_

"_Bella, get off the phone. You know the rules" Dad said from the doorway._

"_Alright, hey, I gotta go."_

"_Ok, talk to you tomorrow."_

"_Alright."_

"_Love you babe!" I laughed._

"_You to" _


	5. Chapter 5 Study date?

**Sorry it's a little late, but hey! Its here.**

**Chapter 5**

**Study date?**

**I woke up the next morning surprisingly on time. I went through my usual morning routine, then went downstairs. Rose was already finishing her breakfast, I don't know how she got up and ready so fast everyday. **

"**Bella" dad tapped on my shoulder, I turned around and grabbed the lunch money he was handing me. I usually didn't buy school lunch, but I did when I had to.**

"**Alright, I'm heading in early, bye mom, dad," she kissed them both then turned to me. "Think you can get to school on time by yourself?" I nodded, she turned and ran out the door.**

**I left a few minutes later. I got to school on time, Alice was waiting outside. She ran up to me as I got out of my car.**

"**Hey, there's a game today, are you going?" Alice asked. I shrugged. Alice was a cheerleader, I was going to try out, but cheerleading wasn't exactly my thing. "Bella, come on, you said you would."**

"**When did I do that?"**

"**Um hello, last week."**

"**Oh, right. I guess I'll go."**

"**Yay. I wish you would've done cheerleading, it's so much fun Bella."**

"**Yea, Yea, you've told me plenty of times."**

**The day went by as usual, until I got to math class. The teacher looked shocked as I handed him my paper. When class was over he called me up to his desk.**

"**Something wrong?" I asked. He set my homework in front of me.**

"**I have to say I'm surprised. You did your homework, and on top of that, got every problem right. You've never done that before, ever. So I just wanna know how?"**

"**I know what you're thinking, and I didn't copy anyone's, or pay anyone to do it. I just had someone help me." I said, he leaned back in his chair.**

"**Who?"**

"**The new kid, Edward Cullen."**

"**I see, he's in another class of mine, excellent student. I want him to be your math tutor for a while. At least until your grades improve." he said. My jaw dropped.**

"**What! My tutor! That's not fair!"**

"**Bella, you barely passed last year, and if you don't this year, you won't move on to your senior year. And at the rate you're going, its going to end up that way." he said. "I'll tell Edward about this when I see him. Have a nice day Bella." He stood and walked to the door, I left and headed towards my next class. I couldn't believe it.**

**Edward walked up to me as I was putting my stuff in my locker at the end of the day.**

"**Hi Bella."**

"**Hi."**

"**Um, so what should we do about the whole tutoring thing?" **

"**Just come to my house at 6." I said. He nodded. We stood for a second in silence. "Ok, bye." I slammed my locker shut and went out to the parking lot.**

"**Bella! There you are. I saw you talking to the nerd. What'd he want?" Alice asked me. I threw my stuff into the backseat of my car.**

"**Nothing. It's not important. Anyway, wanna go get some ice cream or something?"**

"**Well duh! I'll meet you there." she gave me a quick hug then ran off towards her car. I got in mine and drove to the local ice cream shop. It had the most amazing ice cream I've ever had. But they were going to close soon. They were only open May 1st through September 31, which was soon.**

**I pulled into the parking lot, there wasn't anyone there, it wasn't very busy this time of year. I grabbed my phone off the seat beside me and sent Rose a message saying I was at the ice cream shop. Alice's bright yellow car pulled into the parking lot as my phone buzzed. Rose said she didn't want anything. **

**I got out of the car and followed Alice inside. The little bell rang as we walked through the door.**

"**Bella! Ali!" most of the workers here knew us pretty well, and what we liked. "The usual?"**

"**Yea" I pulled out a few dollars and set them on the counter, then took my ice cream. We went over to a table and sat down.**

"**So, what're you doing later."**

"**I have to be home."**

"**What? Again!" She cried.**

"**I know! That's what I thought. But hey, why don't you come over at like 7 or 8."**

"**Ok, hey we should go get our hair done soon. I need it so bad." Alice said, pulling at the stands of dark hair. **

"**When?"**

"**I'll call Sarah later and see when she can fit us in."**

"**Awesome." We finished our ice cream, then headed home. Mom was in the kitchen when I got home.**

"**Hey Bella. Esme called." she said.**

"**Ok." Why was she telling me this. It was her friend. I set my bag on the floor and sat down on a stool.**

"**She wanted to know our address, so she knew where to drop Edward off later." What! Oh god! "Are you to friends or something?"**

"**No mom."**

"**Well then, what's he coming over for?"**

"**He's just gonna help me with some homework. Ok mom?"**

"**Alright, alright. I was just curious. Should I make enough food for him to?"**

"**I don't care mom. Go ahead. Oh and by the way, I told Alice she could come over later tonight." I picked up my stuff and went upstairs. I can't believe she called to ask where we live. I can't believe he told his mom.**

**I changed out of my jeans and into some sweat pants. Rose walked in a few minutes later.**

"**Hey Bella, so Alice tells me that she saw you and the nerd talking but you wouldn't tell her what about." she laid down across my bed.**

"**And? You point is?"**

"**What were you talking about?"**

"**Nothing."**

"**Ooooh, I bet you like him."**

"**Ew, god no."**

"**Really?" she got up and stood next to me.**

"**Yes really."**

"**So tell me what you were talking about."**

"**Ok fine. But promise not to tell anyone."**

"**Alright, just tell me already."**

"**Ok, he's my math tutor, because I'm kinda failing. But don't tell anyone, especially mom and dad."**

"**That's what you were talking about. God I was hoping for something a little more exciting."**

"**He's coming over later to help me, and I really don't want people knowing. So just can you keep it quiet."**

"**Of course Bella." she stood up and skipped out of my room. I got up and went to my computer. There wasn't much going on online, so I went over to my bed and clicked on the TV. But to my luck, there wasn't much on there either. I needed to get out, I was rarely home this early, and when I was, Alice was usually with me. **

**Finally after what seemed like days later, Edward arrived.**

"**Hi Bella."**

"**Hi."**

"**Umm, so what are we doing today. I pulled up another chair to my desk, grabbed my book and notebook and sat down.**

"**Well, we just started a new lesson." I opened to book to the page we were on, he sat down and looked at it, I watched as he scanned over the page, then nodded a bit.**

"**Alright, now the way the book has you doing this is really complicated, but I know another way to do this that's a whole lot simpler." he said. Then he grabbed another piece of paper and started showing me what to do. He really made this seem a lot easier. After doing a few problems together, he had me try a few by myself. **

**Once I was done I slid the paper over to him, he picked it up and looked at it. I watched his eyes again as they scanned my paper, going over the problems to see if I did them right. His eyes were a bright green, but kinda golden near the center. I've never seen eyes like them before.**

"**You got them all right." he said, setting my paper back down.**

"**Really?"**

"**Yea."**

"**Awesome, thanks." I put my paper away. Then stood up, it was close to 7. I texted Alice and told her to come over at 8. "Hey my mom made dinner, and she made enough for you if your hungry."**

"**Sure."**

"**Look my parents don't know I'm failing math or that you're my tutor, so if they ask just say we have to do a project together." **

"**Ok." We went downstairs. Dad looked shocked. Mom must not have told him.**

"**Hey kids, ready to eat?" Mom asked.**

"**Yea." We said in unison. Mom laughed. We all went to the table and sat down. Dinner went ok, dad asked what we were doing, and Edward said that we had a science project. Edward left at 7:30. I went upstairs to put the rest of my stuff away. Then ran downstairs with a few minutes before Alice arrived.**

"**Hey mom, look, Alice doesn't know that Edward was here, and I really don't want her to know, so if you could like not say anything, that'd be great."**

"**Bella." She said as Alice walked in the door.**

"**I'll explain later, tell dad not to say anything yet either." I whispered the last part then ran over to Alice.**


	6. Chapter 6 Party?

**I am so sorry, everything has been soooooo crazy lately. a lot of family problems. I hope you enjoy this chapter/**

**Chapter 6**

**Party?**

"**Ali! You're here!" I ran over to her. **

"**I know!" she took off her shoes and we went upstairs. "So, what'd you do today?"**

"**I did.. Homework." She gave me and odd look, "I know, I know. How was the game?"**

"**We won?"**

"**Really?"**

"**Yup. You should let me do your hair. I have this great idea for it." she picked up an old magazine I had laying on top of a pile by my dresser. I had so many. I rolled over on my bed to face her,**

"**Why?" She dropped the magazine on the desk and plopped on a bean bag.**

"**Because you never let, and you have such great hair. Mine's to short to do anything to."**

"**Maybe." She rolled her eyes.**

"**We should do something."**

"**Like?"**

"**I don't know, I heard Jessica is having a party, we could head over there and check it out."**

"**I don't know, mom's still not happy about the last time we went to a party."**

"**So, we'll go after they go to bed, which they'll be soon anyways, we'll jut change and head out the back. No big deal."**

"**Alright fine, but if we get caught, I'm telling mom you forced me to go." **

"**Go where?" Rose walked in the room and sat down beside me.**

"**Nowhere, now get out nosy." Alice said. Rose stuck her tongue out at her.**

"**We're gonna go to Jessica's party, don't tell mom." I sat up.**

"**Alright, but I don't see why you'd wanna go to her party. She's so annoying."**

"**True, but, she usually throws good parties" Alice said. Rose shrugged, "Why don't you come?"**

"**I don't know.." She trailed off and leaned back on my bed.**

"**Come on Rosie, we'll have some fun." Alice said. They continued for a few minutes until Rose agreed. We all hung out in my room until mom and dad went to bed, after that we started setting up, we stuffed the beds with pillows so it looked like we were in them in case mom or dad decided to check on us, then we got to getting ready. Alice spiked her hair, then put a braid in mine, while Rose curled her hair. We each put on a dress, then grabbed some shoes and snuck out onto the back deck. From there we could easily get down to the driveway and leave.**

"**When does the party start?" I asked as we walked down the road to Alice's car. She looked at her phone.**

"**Well, 20 minutes ago."**

**We climbed in her car and went to the party. We could hear the music as we pulled up to the house, it was already trashed, and there were people everywhere. We went inside and danced a little bit, then I left Rose and Alice to get a drink. I went to the kitchen to get some water.**

"**Bella?" I heard some one say my name. I wasn't exactly sure who it was. After filling my cup with water I turned around to see jasper standing there.**

"**Jasper?"**

"**Hi"**

"**Um, what are you doing here?"**

"**Jessica and her friends came up to me and my brother during lunch and insisted we came" He explained. I nodded.**

"**Sounds like something she'd do, so now what are you doing in here, away form the rest of the party?"**

"**Parties aren't really my thing. So once we got here, I came in here." I nodded again, then pulled my phone out as it buzzed. **

"**Hey I gotta go, Alice is looking for me."**

"**Ok, see ya later."**

**It took me a few minute to find Alice and Rose.**

"**Where'd you go?"**

"**I told you I was getting something to drink."**

"**Who'd you get it from?" Rose asked.**

"**No one, I got it myself."**

"**Come on, where gonna head out. I heard someone say some one called the police." Alice grabbed my hand and headed towards the doors. Once we were outside, we ran to the car and drove back home. We were only gone for a little over and hour. Thankfully mom and dad were both still asleep and we came back in the house. Rose said goodnight and went to her room. I changed as soon as I got to my room. Alice changed after me.**

**I crashed on my bed and before I knew it, it was morning. Alice was already up. I got ready and we went downstairs. **

"**Morning girls." Mom said as we walked into the kitchen, Rose was already eating like usual, and dad was reading the paper.**

"**Have a nice sleep?" Dad asked. I nodded as I sat at the table. Alice sat down beside me and mom gave us each a plate.**

**Rose left a few minutes before us, I followed behind Alice in my car. we got to school to find everyone talking about the party. 5 people were arrested, the police crashed the party a few minutes after we left. The day was pretty eventful, along with all the talk, there was a fight at lunch. Edward came up to me before last class.**

"**Should I come over the same time today?" He asked. **

"**Actually, can we do it at your house instead, like right after school?"**

"**Yea, that'll work." after that he walked away. I watched him pull out his phone as he walked down the hall. Did he go to the party? Jasper was there. I shook off the thought as the bell rang and headed to class.**

**Once the last bell rang I went to my locker. Edward was standing there.**

"**Are you coming?"**

"**Yea, hey I know the way, I'll meet you there in a few minutes." He nodded and walked out the front door. Alice appeared behind me.**

"**You've been talking to him a lot lately."**

"**Have not!"**

"**Whatever Bella, but hey, I have cheer practice today, then I have to go to some meeting with my mom. But I'll see you early tomorrow?"**

"**Like always." she gave me a hug and walked off towards the gym. I grabbed my book and went out to the parking lot. It was about half empty. **

**10 minutes later I pulled up in front of the Cullen household. Edward was sitting on the front steps.**

"**You made it." He said as I walked up to the house.**

"**Yep." He stood up, walked over and opened the door, and held it open for me. **

"**You can set your stuff there." I slipped off my shoes and set them on the floor by my jacket. After I set my stuff down I turned to Edward. **

"**So, where to?"**

"**Um, this way." I followed him upstairs, figuring we were going to his room. But he opened the door to a small room. It was like a library, there were to desks and a wall of books. "My parents like having a space for me and Jazz to do our homework." he explained. I nodded, walked in the room and sat down at a desk. He pulled up a chair beside me and we started the homework. After about a half hour the door opened.**

"**Hey kids, need a snack?" Esme said. I looked up at her.**

"**Sure" she smiled and set the plate down beside me.**

"**Thank you."**

"**No problem." she smiled again and walked out of the room. She was an extremely friendly lady, and an amazing cook. I think I ate most of what was on the plate.**

**We finished not long after that and I went home. Mom was waiting in the kitchen when I got there.**

"**Where were you, you didn't answer your phone, I called Alice, she said she had no idea where you were."**

"**Mom relax, my phone died, and I was at the Cullen's, Edward and I were working on the project."**

"**I see, now about that. Do you wanna explain why you don't want Alice to know about that?"**

"**Not really."**

"**Bella. explain. Now."**

"**Mom."**

"**Now!"**

"**Ok fine, they're not exactly cool, and I really don't want her to know that I have to work with him."**

"**Oh my Bella! Do you have any idea how that just sounded. I can't believe you would act that way."**

"**Mom!"**

"**Hush, now I don't want to hear about something like this again. I thought I raised you better. Go upstairs."**

"**Ugh!" I stomped up the stairs to my room. I can't believe this.**


End file.
